Involuntary Sensibility
by reeyachan
Summary: Questions. Concern. Emotions. Gon breaks the strong and tough armor of Killua. GonxKillua. Shortfic.


A/N: Narratives. Enough said XD GonxKillua. OTP alert. Ops =x It's kinda... emotional? Hihi. This is another instant fic. Instant writing at midnight makes me write emotional things. Dang...

No yaoi intended. Sorry :p

DISCLAIMER: Togashi is alive and he will own HxH until the end of all.

* * *

**INVOLUNTARY SENSIBILITY**

"Killua?"

_Oh man, here we go._The silver haired ex-assassin thought while closing his eyes. The two boys were alone, again, at the rooftop of a hotel they were staying at - with the stars shining above them and the city lights below. They were sitting by the edge of the rooftop, feet swaying to and fro mid-air. Gon was resting his arms and chin on the railings while Killua sat comfortably with his arms supporting his weight. He sighed. "What?"

"Don't you miss your parents?" The spiky haired boy asked while tilting his head from side to side, feeling the gush of wind brush against his cheeks.

"No," was the quick answer.

Gon sighed audibly.

By hearing this kind of sad and unusual reaction of Gon to a certain obvious answer to a pointless (for Killua) question, Killua turned his gaze to his right and creased his eyebrows while looking at his frowning bestfriend. "What's with that sigh? Don't do that." And he was serious when he said this. He is not used to Gon sighing and feeling sad about something. Looking and sounding like he carries every heavy load in the world is not Gon's job, it's not like him.

Gon sighed again. "Ne, Killua, I feel bad for meeting with your family like that. I feel like I should go back there and introduce myself nicely and ask them if you could go with me so that we can play."

_Again!?_ Killua snorted and looked up, thinking of how many times he's been asked this by the same person. He shook his head. "I told you there's no way in hell my mother would let you do that. They'll kill you..." his voice faded at that last sentence. _And I won't let that happen. Never._

"I was thinking if I could do that to Mito-san. She'll be so sad..."

"So you're concerned about my _mother_?" The silver haired boy asked disbelievingly.

"I'm more concerned about you," Gon answered sharply, bearing every word with pure honesty.

This sentence has taken the ex-assassin aback. They've had conversations like this back in Whale Island but that sentence just hit a core in him. He gulped and felt his face burning. He blinked and looked away (for he was looking at Gon at that time). "Well I don't get it," he mused just to end this conversation. After months of being with Gon, he just can't get used to his friends wordings of... concern.

"Don't you wanna know why?"

A pause.

Conversations like these often lead to a serious heart to heart talk again between the two of them. Gon, of course, the curious kid who does everything in his power to talk about things personally and sincerely whenever he gets curious of something he knows is crucially serious, starts everything while Killua, the kid who is having a hard (or won't have) time expressing his feelings not related to killing his preys, would want to end each and every moments like these instantly. He doesn't like it. Probably because he is keeping this certain character in him, this strong, deadly character that doesn't have time for petty talks and sensitivity. He has to have a rock heart - he was trained to develop one, after all. But at times like this, it can't happen - his bestfriend won't let that happen.

Killua took one deep breath and answered with exasperation, "Fine. Why?"

He heard Gon inhale roughly. "Because a mother's love is different, Killua. I got really angry when your mother said that you were in an isolation room back then. Even if she told us you went there voluntarily, she should still be sad. I remember when Mito-san scolded me for going home late. She accidentally slapped my face but I didn't cry. I just stood there. You know what Mito-san did? she cried and hugged me and told me she's sorry and just told me to not go home late because of the dangers at night." Gon laughed. "I know that your mother loves you but because of that she did everything not to let you go, and you hated her for that. I understand you Killua, but I can't feel what you felt. That's why I'm more concerned about you. What if you feel sad one day for leaving your home? And me being the reason for that..." His voice trailed off as he gaze forward, frowning.

Gon did not know if he has stated his point clearly. He has so much more in mind and his concern for his bestfriend is vast. Why he thought of it? He doesn't know. The reality of separation just hit him hard moments ago. Then he asked himself; what if he finds Ging? What will Killua do? Of course he would go with them but, until when?

"I will never miss home," Killua answered, almost whispering.

The spiky haired boy turned his gaze to his friend who was looking down. He couldn't see his face clearly. "What if you did?"

Killua took a deep breath. "Do you seriously believe that? You think I'll come _miss_home? That place reeking with merciless statues?"

Gon looked up and thought of it for a while. "Well your mother does look like a statue..."

". . ."

Gon sighed. "I think you deserve to be loved, Killua. You deserve to have friends. You deserve to cry. Kids cry, right? When's the last time you cried?" He kept those words hidden for a while because he knows his friend never likes being 'belittled' or being pitied and he knows his words somewhat make Killua think it was like that.

The ex-assassin's chest was like being pierced with a spear with Gon's every word. _You deserve to be loved. You deserve to cry. Heh~ No one's ever told me that before. And the last time I cried Illumi-nii told me that crying is only for weak people..._

"Killua, the thing is, I was wondering if where you'll go if you got tired of being with me."

"H~" Killua's shoulder shuddered and he let out a silent chuckle. "I doubt it." He looked at Gon while smiling slyly. "Do you seriously believe that?"

Gon curiously tilted his head when he saw his friend's face.

Killua smiled his usual cheeky smile and hit Gon lightly on the shoulder. "Stop saying things like that if you don't want me laughing at you and calling you stupid!" he said teasingly then looked away. _Idiot._ _As if that would happen. I'll never get tired of being with my bestfriend._

Gon laughed, and as Killua was looking away, he smiled - watching his friend wipe his eyes and cheeks with his sleeve. He smiled even more when he heard his ex-assassin friend sniff twice. There's still a soft nerve within that trained heart and fragility beyond that solid flesh.

END.

* * *

Ree-chan: *wipes tears while sobbing continuously*

Gon: =D

Killua: . . .

Ree-chan: It was supposed to be a humor fic! What happened!?

Gon: Well, you wrote it again at night, that's why, writer-san.

Killua: . . .

Gon: Killua, what are you doing?

Killua: ...Editing the story. *typing nonstop*

Ree-chan: Nooooooo! *snatches laptop*

Killua: You said I could co-write!

Ree-chan: Not with this story!

Killua: Unfair!

Ree-chan: I know =D

Killua: What the hell are you trying to say there anyway!?

Ree-chan: It's your time to be soft, Killu-kun!

Gon: Yeah, Killua really cried...

Killua: I _didn't_!

Ree-chan: Review please! :3

Killua: Believe me, I didn't!

Gon: Review! Onegai :D


End file.
